1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface protective film, method for fabricating the same, and pouch thereof, and method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a surface protective film for protecting a surface of an electronic product, such as a liquid crystal display device LCD, a Brownian tube CRT, a PDP, and so on, and a method for fabricating the same, a pouch thereof, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A protective film is applied to a surface of a display portion of various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device LCD, a Brownian tube CRT, the PDP, and so on, or the display devices are conserved in pouches of the surface protective film. It is required that the surface protective film is not contaminated with dust or foreign matters during production, storage, and transportation, and the surface of the display device having the protective film applied thereto has no scratch formed thereon by foreign matters.
There are, for an example, surface protective films of a polymer film having adhesion paste applied thereto, and Polyethylene Terephthalate PET films having hard coating applied thereto.
However, the inventors discover a problem in that the surface protective film of the polymer film having the adhesion paste applied thereto contaminates the display surface due to the adhesion paste transferred to the display surface.
Moreover, the inventors discover a problem in that the surface protective film of the Polyethylene Terephthalate PET film having hard coating applied thereto causes so called a pol-dirty phenomenon in which the foreign matters causes scratches on the display surface in a case the foreign matters are present between the protective film and the display surface because the protective film has hardness similar to the display surface.
In order to make the related art protective film slippery, a slippery agent and anti-blocking agent is applied to an outermost layer of the film to make the film embossed.
However, the inventors discover a problem in that the protective film having the additive applied thus causes migration of the additives as time passes to, form wrinkles and change of physical properties of the film, such as a slipping property.